Wait for Me
by miLady1
Summary: AU fic 1xR. Relena never realized her work can lead to the killing of innocents. And will the one she love offer only his protection. Sort of a prequel or side story to my fanfic 'Return to Me'. Explained inside. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. All characters you don't recognize will undoubtedly be mine though.

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm back from taking some time off with my writing! Anyways, this fanfic is sort of like a prequal to my other story 'Return to Me'. You don't have to know that particular story to read this one. (But you might want to read it after this if you haven't already). 'Wait for Me' deals with the Heero/Relina relationship I mentioned in my other fic. Again I'll apologize to any OOCness that may occur with any of the characters since I'm not that familiar with the anime and its characters. (I've only seen a few episodes and that had been years ago). Well, hope you like it, happy reading. Now on with the story!

Wait for Me

Prologue

A dark figure stood over the prone body on the floor. Critically eyeing the young girl, the killer tilted its head to the side before crouching down next to her.

"Hmm …" the figure mused thoughtfully. "Not quite finished yet."

With a care that one would use to lift a delicate glass figurine, a cold, limp hand was picked up and placed atop the bloodied chest. A satisfied smile stretched across the killer's lips as the person stood up and marveled at the latest victim. Making sure that the girl's head was turned at just the right angle, a hard bound book was lifted off from the coffee table. Gloved hands touched the volume with an almost reverent gesture.

"Well, my love," came the soft whisper. "I hope this will give you more inspirations. The young lady and I were only too happy to help you out."

A soft chuckle was heard in the silent room. It was pure genius to leave the book on the floor, just in front of the girl's dull and lifeless eyes.

Maybe they'll figure it out this time, the killer thought. _I couldn't possibly make it any more easier for San Francisco's finest._

xoxoxox

"What do we have, Daine?"

A police officer with sandy blond hair turned at the question and saw the dark-haired Japanese man duck underneath the yellow tape. He nodded to the newcomer as he walked up to him and led his colleague inside the house.

"Young girl, early twenties, mutilated like the others," Officer Daine Jackson said. "Only this time it looked like our perp got a little more creative."

Heero Yuy glanced at the other man. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Detective," he said hesitantly. "I'm not sure, but if I was to hazard a guess I'd say the guy actually placed the victim in a pose."

The detective raised an eyebrow at what the man said and gave him a skeptical look.

"You'd have to see it for yourself," he told Heero.

Both men stepped inside the living room and kneeled next to the body. Heero noted the now familiar pattern of the knife wounds on the girl. As with the previous victims, this recent one was left in a pool of blood. But like Daine said it looked like the girl was carefully positioned this time.

The right hand was placed over the gaping hole where the heart would have been. Looking at the other arm, Heero noted that, though it was bent at the elbow, it looked like it was reaching out for something. About a foot away, he saw a book lying on the floor. The young detective looked back at the body and noticed that the book was in direct view of the victim's sight.

"Was that book where it is before anyone got here?" Heero asked the officer.

The blond looked insulted as he said, "You know we're not suppose to touch or move anything in the crime scene."

Heero ignored the comment from the offended officer. When the detective remained quiet, Daine gestured towards the book.

"So, you think our guy wants us to find the body looking at the book?"

"Hm." Heero read the front cover. _Blindsided. By Lenira McPierson. _"I want you to check the files of the previous victims. See if any of them have a copy of this lying around their place the day they died."

TBC:

Preview from Chapter 1:

Sally picked up one of the volumes and read the author's name. "Lenira McPeirson. I haven't read any of her books. Mystery's really not my thing, but from what I gather I think she's a pretty good writer. Her books are always on the bestseller lists."

"Well, that's good to know," Relina said, amusement lighting up her eyes. She picked up one of the books herself. "I wouldn't call myself a fan of hers exactly, but it's nice to hear someone's work is appreciated."


	2. Ch 1: The Roommate

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters.

Chapter One: The Roommate

Relena took the carry on from her brother and gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks for helping me move in, Milliardo."

The older sibling smiled back. "Are you sure you won't reconsider? You know you're always welcome at the estate if you need a place to stay."

"I know," she replied. "But I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself. How do you think I survived living on my own while I was away in Italy?"

"I hardly think staying at our Villa is called surviving."

"Milliardo!" Relena punched her brother's arm playfully.

The man smirked. "Did I tell you how glad I am to have you back after all this years?"

"Only about a million times," she answered, rolling her eyes. She gave her brother a hug and whispered, "I missed you too."

Milliardo briefly squeezed her back before clearing his throat. "Much as I'd like to spend more time with you and get all emotional," he said with a wooden expression. "I'm afraid I have to run. I promised Lucrecia I'd take her out to dinner tonight."

Relena lightly laughed at her brother's discomfort and walked him to the front door. "Tell Lucrecia thanks again for recommending me as Sally's roommate."

"Yeah well, I'd rather have you move in with her best friend than in some place I know nothing about."

"Did you know that Sally even got me a job at Social Services?"

"Well, it's about time you did something useful."

"Ha, ha," she flatly replied. "I'll have you know that my time spent overseas were wisely used."

"Doing what? Lounge around under the sun?"

His sister crossed her arms and huffed. "Just for that, I won't tell."

Before a full on argument can ensue, the front door opened to reveal a woman with dark blond hair coming in.

"Hi, I thought I recognized your car up front," Sally told Milliardo. The girl turned to Relena and smiled. "So, you got everything? Something else I can help carry inside?"

"No, we're all done," she answered back cheerfully.

Milliardo turned to Relena. "Well, I'll talk to you later. Call me if you need anything." The young man nodded to Sally. "Sorry, can't stay and chat. Lucrecia will be mad if I'm late."

"Too late," Sally said with grin. "She just called me on the cell. She told me that if I catch you still here to say to get your butt moving, your reservation's in half an hour."

xoxoxox

"Where do you want this box?" Sally asked Relena as she entered the girl's bedroom.

The other blond looked up from box she was digging into. "Oh, just set over by the table. Thanks again for renting out the room for me. Don't worry it's just until I find a place of my own."

"Don't worry about it," Sally assured her as she helped her new roommate unpack. "Any friend of Lucrecia's is a friend of mine. Besides, you're as good as a sister to her pretty soon."

Relena watched the other girl with wide eyes. "You don't mean … Has Milliardo proposed to her? How come he didn't tell me?

"Well, he hasn't yet. But Lucrecia said she has a feeling he's going to soon."

"I'm glad," Relena said with genuine smile on her face. "He needs someone to take care of him. That's one of the reasons I came back. I mean he's told me about your friend in his letters. I knew they were close, but I didn't know it was really serious."

"Oh, those two clicked from the very beginning."

"How exactly did they meet?"

"What, your brother didn't tell you? Anyway, it was over a year ago. I managed to coerce Lucrecia into coming to one of the fund raiser gigs my work was throwing. Milliardo was there too as one of the sponsors. Well, let's just say that once those two laid eyes on each other it was like they were meant to be."

Relena wistfully smiled before going back to empty the box in front of her. Sally did not miss the change in the girl's cheerful mood.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing," she said shaking her head. "Don't get me wrong. I really am glad for my brother. I thought he'd never love any one again after Rebecca."

"Ah," Sally said knowingly. "The high school sweetheart. Lucrecia told me about her."

"Um." Relena gave a noncommittal response. The girl was a topic she did not want to discuss right now for a completely different reason.

"Hey, don't worry about those," the younger blond gestured to the box Sally was unpacking. Hopefully her new friend will take the hint and leave the subject alone. "You must be tired after a long day at work. Go to bed or something. I'll take care of those."

"I don't mind," Sally said, lifting out the books from the box. "Wow, you must be a die hard fan of hers. It looks like you have every book this author has ever written."

Sally picked up one of the volumes and read the author's name. "Lenira McPeirson. I haven't read any of her books. Mystery's really not my thing, but from what I gather I think she's a pretty good writer. Her books are always on the bestseller lists."

"Well, that's good to know," Relena said, amusement lighting up her eyes. She picked up one of the books herself. "I wouldn't call myself a fan of hers exactly, but it's nice to hear someone's work is appreciated."

The social worker looked up with a confused looked. Relena laughed then gave Sally a thoughtful look. Well, if she was going to live with somebody, she might as well let the person get to know her better.

"You wanna know the truth?" Sally nodded at the blond's question. "Well, for starters, she doesn't really exist. 'Lenira McPierson' is just a pseudonym. You wanna know why?" Sally gave another nod. "'Cause I made her up. I'm 'Lenira McPierson', these are my books."

TBC:

Author's notes: Well people, any good? I know it's not much right now, but please drop me a line or two with a review and tell me what you think.

Preview from Chapter 2:

"Do you know 'Lenira McPierson'?"

Before she can answer a uniformed cop appeared by the kitchen door. "Detective, I think you should come see this."

Heero followed the man to another room. It looked like one of the bedrooms, but boxes were everywhere. Brown eyes surveyed the room before landing on a table piled high with books. He cursed under his breath when read who the author's name on the books. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he heard the sound of pounding feet followed by a woman's panicked voice.

"Sally! Where are you?!"


	3. Ch 2: That Was Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Doing this just for fun! So please don't sue!

Chapter 2: That was unexpected

Heero sipped his coffee without taking his eyes off of the files in front of him. He briefly looked up when the another detective entered their break room.

"How's that case coming?" asked the blue eyed, blonde detective.

"Slow," Heero answered darkly.

"I heard about the latest evidence you found," Quatre said as he sat down next to him, unwrapping his lunch. "So at least one of McPierson's books was seen in the previous five crime scenes?"

"Um," Heero sounded, still focused on the papers he was reading.

"So, you think McPierson's your guy, or rather, girl?" asked Quatre. "Could be a way of leaving her 'signature' you know."

"I don't know, something doesn't seem to add up," Heero said thoughtfully. "For one thing, why give your name out just like that?" The detective sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What came out of the background check?"

"Nothing. It's like the girl doesn't exist. I told the guys to keep digging until they find something."

Heero stood up and got more coffee. "What's the motive though?" he wondered. "I mean, why take out the victim's heart?"

"Revenge, jealousy. Who knows? I heard a girl's mind could be pretty twisted. There was this woman over in L.A. who decided to saw off her boyfriend's dick just because she saw him with another girl. I think she pleaded temporary insanity because she had PMS and –"

The brunette gave the other man a look.

Quatre raised his brows. "What? I saw it in the news." When Heero continued to give him a blank stare the blonde cleared his throat. "Er… right. Anyway, do you know for sure that this 'Lenira McPierson' really is a woman? The name could be a pen name and – "

"That's it," Heero suddenly interjected. "McPeirson's a pseudonym. That's why there's nothing on this person. I better – "

The detective paused when a female officer ran inside the break room looking for Heero.

"Detective, a call just came in. They think it's another one," she told him. "Only this time the victim manage to hold off the killer and call the police."

Quickly putting his mug down, Heero gathered his files and rushed out the room.

"Quatre," he said over his shoulder. "I want you to give me a call as soon as the guys find something."

xoxoxox

Heero glanced down at his notes. He looked back at the pale woman in front of him, watching for anything suspicious in the girl's voice or behavior. After the encounter with her attacker, the girl was lucky to escape with only a few scratches and a bump on the forehead. She said it had been pure luck that she landed a swift kick to the guy's privates before running for her bedroom. From the look of things he was not quite sure if she was just trying to get some attention in relation to the recent serial killings.

"Ms. Po, are you positive that it was a man that attacked you and that he's the serial killer on the loose presently?" the young man asked the blond woman.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you it was him! I can't give you an exact description since he was wearing a mask, but I know it was him."

The man was beginning to get on Sally's nerves. True, she was still a bit shaken from the attack, but her irritation towards the detective was starting to chase away the shock.

"Look," she said. "I'm not exactly sure why he didn't just start hacking at me, but it was him. He said so himself. He kept asking me how I liked what he did to the other victims. I tried to get away. There was a brief struggle before I managed to lock myself in my bedroom and call the police."

The browned-hair detective suppressed the frustrated sigh he was holding. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Sally unconsciously rubbed her arms, uncertainty clearly written on her face. "Well, there was one thing that seemed kinda odd. He kept calling me 'Lenira'."

This got Heero's attention. "Did you say 'Lenira'?"

"Yeah, you know the famous mystery writer, Lenira McPierson. For some reason he thought she was me."

Question after question was flying in Heero's mind. The police had not yet released the latest information about their recent finding to the press. There was no possible way that this girl could know about the author's link to the murders.

"Ms. Po, do you have any idea why he would think you're this writer?" The detective carefully watched the girl's expression. He can tell that Sally knew something.

"No, not really," came the hesitant reply.

"Do you know 'Lenira McPierson'?"

Before she can answer a uniformed cop appeared by the kitchen door. "Detective I think you should come see this."

Heero followed the man to another room. It looked like one of the bedrooms, but boxes were everywhere. Brown eyes surveyed the room before landing on a table piled high with books. He cursed under his breath when he read who the author of those books were. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he heard the sound of pounding feet followed by a woman's panicked voice.

"Sally! Where are you?!"

The detective quickly turned on his heels to leave the room, but collided with the said woman in the hallway as he emerged from the doorway. Reflexes took over as both individuals instinctively reached out to each other for balance. As soon as a pair of brown eyes met blue, the two froze and just stared at each other.

"Heero …"

"Relena?"

xoxoxox

Quatre caught a movement from the corner of his eyes and saw an officer holding a folder walking towards Heero's office. He quickly excused himself from his other colleagues to intercept the man.

"Lieutenant," the blond called out. "Are those the files on Lenira McPierson?"

"Yes, sir. We just finished the research. I'm just about to drop it off in Detective Yuy's office." The man shook his head. "Boy, the press is really gonna have a field day when this gets out."

"Here, let me see that." Quatre ordered. "Yuy asked me to inform him right away once you figure out who the writer was."

Blue eyes widened in shock when he saw the familiar name listed on the paper. "The press is not the only one we have to worry about. I think we're gonna have one very pissed off CEO if this ever leaks out to the press."

xoxoxox

"Relena!" Sally shouted.

The girl in Heero's arms released her hold on him and turned to see Sally walking towards them. He watched the younger woman console the other blond and he in turn tried to recover from the unexpected surprise. She was the last person he expected to see. He gave both women a few minutes to talk about what had happened before gesturing to the officer beside him to follow.

"Ms. Po, we need you to come with us to the police station for questioning." Heero said calmly.

The uniformed officer walked up next to Sally. Something passed between the two women, a look that did not escape the detective.

"Wait. I already told you everything that's happened. What more do you want?"

Heero turned to see Relena looking at him and looked away from the intense blue eyes. "We need to question you about your connection to 'Lenira McPierson' and the murders."

Relena blinked. "Wait, what? … Murders?" She looked from Sally to Heero. "What does a fiction writer have to do with murdering anyone?"

"Recent evidence showed that a copy of McPierson's book where found at each crime scene from the murders for the last few months," the detective told them with a stony expression. He watched the comprehension leap into their eyes as the implication of his words sank in.

"Hey, look mister," Sally started heatedly. "You got the wrong person. I already told you it was a guy that attacked me. Relena had nothing to do with it." Sally's eyes went wide and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Alright, what is going?" he demanded, his patience running thin. "What does Relena have to do with this?"Somebody better start telling me something or I'll –" Heero frowned when his cell phone started ringing. He saw the station's number displayed on the window and pushed the call button.

"You better be calling me about a good news," he told the caller.

"I got what you wanted," Quatre said on the other line. _"I just don't think you want to know who it is."_

"Spit it out Winner."

_"Well, you'll never guess who Lenira McPierson is."_ Pause._ "It's Relena Peacecraft."_

Author's notes:

Okay, I don't really like how this chapter turned out. I've tried to fix it up in different ways, but I just can't seem to make it work that well. Anyways, tell me what you think please (if you can't tell I'm actually begging here, he he :)). And thanks so much to my first two reviewers raigne and RedLion2! Really appreciate your support guys!

Preview from chapter 3:

"I wasn't staring at you," Heero answered, his voice tinged with irritation.

"Was it Relena perhaps?" Rebecca gave him a mischievous smile as she slid her hands up his chest.

Heero tensed at both the action and the words. But before he can deny anything. The girl before him gave a small laugh.

"Don't bother denying it. I've seen the way you look at her at school when you think no one was looking." She wrapped her hands behind his neck, effectively sealing off the space between their bodies. "You know you can never have her. Me on the other hand, am perfectly willing."


	4. Ch 3: Trip Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters don't belong to me. Any other characters you might not recognize is probably mine.

Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay, my schedule has just been impossible. Special thanks to cyrstal-gundam for letting me know that I've neglected my story for so long. I've never left a story unfinished and I hope I don't start with this one. Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can, clear up some of my schedule to make room for writing and maybe get back on my regular updates, hopefully in a couple of months. Thanks for all those who's still sticking with this fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Trip down memory lane

(7 years ago)

Impassive blue eyes swept the crowded room with a blank stare. Heero really did not want to be here. He was not the party type of guy, but Relena had invited him for her graduation party. Not sure why, but the brunette always found it hard to say no to the blonde girl. He also did not understand why she persisted in befriending him when their entire high school body knew him as a loner.

In a way, Heero was a bit pleased with that knowledge. Try as he might to deny it, he was somewhat drawn to the girl. She was not the prettiest girl in their school, but there was just something about her that attracted him to Relena.

Catching a glimpse of long blonde hair, Heero shifted until he had a clear view of the party's hostess. He watched Relena's profile discreetly as she talked to a group of her friends. One of them being her best friend Rebecca, which also happened to be her brother's girlfriend. Heero could not understand how Relena can be friends with a someone like Rebecca. The other girl was manipulative and a snob.

Watching the two pair speculatively, Heero frowned when his eyes met Rebecca's stare. Her lips were curled in a mischievous smirk and that alone should have warned him off. He coldly stared back for a few seconds before nonchalantly walking away.

Not sure where to go, the brunette stepped into a deserted balcony for some fresh air. Every second he was here only made him more aware how just how much he regretted coming to the party tonight.

"Any particular reason why you're hiding out here?"

Heero turned to the owner of the voice and saw Rebecca smiling at him by the doorway. He turned away before giving his curt reply.

"No reason."

He heard the soft sound of footsteps as the girl walked further out into the balcony. Heero tensed as he felt fingers lightly trail down his forearm.

"And here I thought you were giving me a silent invitation to follow you." Rebecca said seductively as she move in closer.

Heero scowled at the girl as he shifted his body, effectively shrugging off her hand. "I did no such thing."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you staring at me?" she asked playfully, slowly inching closer again.

"I wasn't staring at you," Heero answered, his voice tinged with irritation.

"Was it Relena perhaps?" Rebecca gave him a mischievous smile as she slid her hands up his chest.

Heero tensed at both the action and the words. But before he can deny anything. The girl before him gave a small laugh.

"Don't bother denying it. I've seen the way you look at her at school when you think no one was looking." She wrapped her hands behind his neck, effectively sealing off the space between their bodies. "You know you can never have her. Me on the other hand, am perfectly willing."

Heero glared at Rebecca with contempt. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I suggest you stop." He grabbed her arms, wanting nothing else but to push her away.

"Or you'll what?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. And at the same instant, pulled his head down for a kiss.

xoxoxox

Relena took the drinks from one of the servers with a smile and headed towards the balcony. Rebecca had suggested that they get some air. The other girl said she would go ahead and make sure that the veranda was not occupied while the blonde got them some drinks.

Relena glanced around the room as she made her way outside. She knew that Heero had taken up her invitation for tonight's party and was hoping that she can spend some time with the boy. No one knew of her crush on him except Rebecca. If Milliardo ever found out, then there no telling how her brother would react. Not only would he say that Heero was below their class, but that the boy had a personality of a brick wall.

When she could not find Heero anywhere, Relena sighed and hoped that he had not left already. Stepping out into the balcony, the blonde girl called out to her friend.

"Rebecca, I have –"

Relena stopped short when she saw her best friend kissing another guy other than her brother. A gasp soon fell from her lips when the two parted suddenly.

Heero had pushed Rebecca away from him. He was just about to yell at her too, but was stunned into silence when he received a sharp slap on the face. His face registered anger and confusion as Rebecca ran over to the shocked blonde.

"Oh, Relena," the other girl said, appearing upset. "Thank goodness you came. He was forcing himself on me. I told him I wasn't interested and that I had a boyfriend already, but he wouldn't listen."

Heero was fuming. "I was what! Why you lying little –"

"Heero, please." Relena's soft plea made him stop. His anger was forgotten when he saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"I'd rather we not make a scene right now," she told him.

"Listen, Relena, it's not what you think."

"Relena," Rebecca said. "Who are you gonna believe? Me or him?"

The blonde girl did not know what to say. She looked at Heero and felt pain squeeze at her heart.

TBC

Preview from Ch. 4

"So, we finally have someone in for questioning, huh? Where's our guy?" Officer Daine asked. He looked at the woman standing next to the detective and did a double take. "Whoa, aren't you one of those Peacecrafts? What are you doing here?"

"She's 'our guy'," Heero said, motioning for the other two to proceed inside the room.

Relena calmly sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the two men. Daine gave the girl a nervous glance before whispering his thoughts to Heero.

"You sure, you wanna involve her?" he asked. "Imagine the crap we're gonna get if Milliardo finds out that you've dragged his family into this."

Heero kept his eyes on Relena. "But she is involved. It was her books we found at the crime scenes."


	5. Ch 4: Unraveled: Part 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters don't belong to me. Any other characters you might not recognize is probably mine.

Author's notes: Yay, here's chapter 4! Unfortunately, clearing up my schedule to write the story didn't turn up as well as I had hoped. Still behind in my writing, but at least I had an update . Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: Panda-Monium and Lost-Remembrance - really appreciate it. Enjoy and hope you like how the story is going!

Chapter 4: Unraveled: Part 1

Present

The trip to the police station had been silent. After receiving the phone call from Quatre, Heero had placed Sally under protective custody and taken Relena to the station for questioning.

Relena looked at the stoic young man beside her. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the …um… the night of the party."

Heero noticed how her voiced had trailed off and knew that she was remembering what happened that night seven years ago. Quickly sparing her a glance, he grunted a reply and led her towards the interrogation room.

"Detective Yuy!"

Two heads swung in the direction of the voice and saw an officer jog towards them. The man stopped and paused to catch his breath.

"So, we finally have someone in for questioning, huh? Where's our guy?" Officer Daine asked. He looked at the woman standing next to the detective and did a double take. "Whoa, aren't you one of those Peacecrafts? What are you doing here?"

"She's 'our guy'," Heero said, motioning for the other two to proceed inside the room.

Relena calmly sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the two men. Daine gave the girl a nervous glance before whispering his thoughts to Heero.

"You sure, you wanna involve her?" he asked. "Imagine the trouble we're gonna get if Milliardo finds out that you've dragged his family into this."

Heero kept his eyes on Relena. "But she is involved. It was her books we found at the crime scenes."

"Look, Heero," she replied. "I don't really understand what's going on here. Yes, I wrote those books, but I hardly see what it has to do with the death of six people."

Daine briefly wondered at the girl's familiarity with the detective. Then asked, "You're Linera McPierson? But … then… how … that means –"

"She may have killed all those people."

This time it was Relena's turn to be surprised. "What!" she shouted, shooting straight out of her chair. "Are you saying that you brought me in, because you think I'm the killer? Are you insane! Heero, I think you know me better than that."

The officer looked at the arguing couple with interest. "You two know each other?"

Heero ignored Daine's question. "Then give me an alibi for each night of the murder."

"You want an alibi? Fine, how about a hundred of them? I've been in Italy. I wasn't even here until a few days ago."

Before Heero can say anything, the door opened and a blonde man rushed in.

"Heero, I think you might want to see this before you start … accusing …" he trailed off when he saw Relena's expression. "Too late."

Her irritation quickly faded when she saw the familiar face. "Quatre? What are you doing here?"

"What, you two know each other also?" Daine asked the two blondes. This time, even Heero waited for the answer.

Quatre closed the door and smiled at them. "Yeah, we went to college together." Then Daine's words came back to him. "Wait, what do you mean 'also'?"

"He was referring to my acquaintance with Heero," Relena said. "He and I went to high school together."

"Wow, really? Imagine the coincidence, what a small world," Quatre replied with a laugh. "Hey, it's like a mini reunion or something."

"Can we get back on track people?" Heero said to everyone.

"Um, right." Quatre handed Heero the papers he was holding.

"What's this?" the brunette asked.

"Flight records, conventions she attended in Italy in the past few months, and her other whereabouts. I think it's safe to rule her out as a suspect."

Heero looked up at Relena. She looked back in triumph.

"She could be working with an accomplice. Is this some deranged way of promoting your work?"

Relena lost her smile. "I think you're one who's deranged."

Heero's lips almost twitched into a smile, but stopped it in time. He sighed and dropped the papers on the table. Deep down he knew that Relena wasn't the killer. But she was still involved.

__

But did this make her a target instead of a suspect? he asked himself. _Her friend did get attacked because the guy thought she was Relena._

A thought suddenly struck him. "He doesn't know," Heero said out loud and received several blank stares.

"It was something her friend said," the detective continued as he walked around the room. "She said the man that attacked her kept calling her 'Lenira' and kept asking her if she liked what he's done."

He stopped pacing around the room and looked Relena. "How many people know about your penname?"

"Very few," she answered. "I really like my anonymity."

"I think we're dealing with a crazed fan."

TBC

Preview from chapter 5:

Relena's silent monologue was interrupted when heard a noise come from the kitchen. Heart beating faster, the girl took a tentative step towards the sound.

"Sally?" she called out hopefully.

When there was no answer, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, Relena gave a startled gasp when a tall figure suddenly stepped out in front of her.

"Hey there," the masked man said smoothly. "Thought it's about time I introduced myself to you, Ms. McPierson."


End file.
